Nothing Will Ever Be The Same
by oblivious21
Summary: Brittana/Faberry Something happens when a mysterious ball of different colored lights falls right outside Santana's house that changes the lives of four girls forever. Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"LeRoy just called and said they were on their way to the Lopez's. Hiram had to stop by the office to grab their gift for Alma. Judy and Russell are already at there preparing for dinner. Maribel and Antonio are going to meet us at Party City to get the decorations." Susan says to her husband Byron from the passenger seat.

"That's great Sweetheart, have you heard anything from the kids? They were supposed to be with the Fabray's helping out with dinner." He flips off a driver who honks at them for not turning right away. The light literally just turned green. "Impatient asshole." Susan slaps him on the arm for cursing and he just shoots her a pout. And everyone wonders where their daughter gets that ridiculously cute pout from.

"I believe Brit and San have practice today, Quinn has her debate team, and Rach has Glee. So they'll be back in time for dinner. You and Toni are picking up Alma before dinner starts." Just as they pull into an open parking space, a sleek black Mercedes pulls into the space next to them.

Before Susan can roll up her window, the driver's side of the Mercedes rolls down his window and the man in the car shoots her a grin. "Hey gorgeous, how's dinner tonight sound?" He adds a cheeky wink and Susan feigns a gasp.

"Well I'd have to check with my husband, but I'm sure something could be arranged." Susan playfully says before opening her door and stepping out. The man and his wife steps out as well after rolling up his window and shutting off his car. He gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and they share a laugh. "Hi Toni." She heads over to the other side of the car to greet Maribel with a hug. "Your husband's a goof."

"You're telling me. This morning he and Santanita were flinging pieces of bacon at each other. If Lucy Q was there she would have probably flipped!" The two woman laughed while the two men shared their own personal greeting with fist bumps and man hugs.

The four of them, the men with their arms over their respective wives, head into the store to grab birthday banners and decorations.

Back at the Lopez household...  
"Honey, I don't think Toni and Mari would appreciate it if we burnt down their kitchen." Judy says teasingly as she watches her husband struggle with frying the fish. He's already burnt one, but insisted that he could hold his own in the kitchen.

"I got this Babe, just hand me a plate will you." He says trying to keep this fish from burning. Judy laughs but hands him a plate and kissing him on the cheek before going back to cutting up some vegetables. The sound of the front door opening causes her to look up for a moment. "I'm pretty sure the Berry's are here." She says loudly and purposely. The chuckling of two men could be heard before two smile faces appeared in the kitchen.

"JuJu!" Hiram exclaims rushing over to greet one of their best friends with a hug, LeRoy does the same before they both greet Russell with hugs as well. "How can we help?" He says nodding towards Russell who look like he needed some assistance. Judy laughed and Russell huffed.

"We'll leave the cooking to you guys." Russell said handing the spatula to Hiram. "We'll go set up the dinner table." He says taking half the plates from LeRoy and heading the the dinning room. LeRoy winks at his husband before slapping Russell on the back.

"Let's go Buddy." Russell mumbles something indecipherable but leads the way while Hiram and Judy continue to chat and cook away.

McKinley High Gym  
"Pierce get your head in the game!" Her coach yells after blowing his whistle from the sidelines. While most school sports are known for their boy's basketball and football team, McKinley had the number one girl's basketball team in the Nation.

Brittany shakes her head in attempt to concentrate better. She was the captain of her team and she had to focus. Come on Pierce. Focus. But she's invested so much time on basketball that her grades were starting to slip. So she's been staying up late studying and not getting enough sleep. She couldn't afford to be put on probation, their biggest game of the season was coming up and they had to win to get to playoffs.

"LT 12!" She yells to her teammates, dribbling the ball up the court. She passes the ball to their power forward before she can be trapped at half court and sprints to the right. She takes the screen and cuts to the left corner of the court just in time to receive the pass from her post at the three point mark. She shoots just as the defender is about to reach her, with nothing but a swoosh as the ball falls through the net. They had executed the play flawlessly before they're told to run suicides. By the time they were done the whole team was sweating bullets. And Brittany finally took the time to calm down, pretty much gulping down more than half of the water in her water bottle.

"Hey B." Her best friend Blaine says as he walks into the gym. The rest of the guys from the boy's basketball should be there any minute. "You look like crap." He says dryly.

"Well i feel like it too. I'm not getting enough rest with the big game coming up soon, the team is depending on me to bring my best, and with homework and our midterms coming up, i'm spent." She says with a huff. "And I think Lord Tubbington is mad at me for not spending as much time with him as i usually do." Her famous pout is now being sported and Blaine can't help but frown.

"Hey, it'll be okay B. We'll figure something out." Before he could say much more, his coach calls him over.

"Anderson! Stop flirting with your girlfriend and get warmed up!" Blaine's shoots his friend an apologetic look. Brittany just shrugged it off and sighed before heading to the showers to clean up.

McKinley High Football Field  
"You call this cheerleading?! You girls are pathetic, if you keep this up we wont be keeping our National title this year! Boobs McGee! Get your squad together! I can't watch this pathetic excuse of a performance any second longer! Get it together!" Coach Sue Sylvester shouts through her bullhorn as her squad winces at how loud she actually is.

Santana frowns. Their routine was flawless. Coach Sue just wanted to bust their chops. They've been practicing this routine for a week now in preparation for the big game in a month.

"Alright you heard her! Run it again!" She commands her squad before getting back in her place and counting off. They go through the routine four more times before Santana calls it a day and dismisses her squad to hit the showers. Sue's been putting more pressure on her as Captain. It's been stressing her out for weeks now. Before heading to the showers, she sneaks under the bleachers where her best friend is already waiting for her, a cigarette already lit.

"You look like you really need one." Puck says taking a drag. "Sue's something else."

"Sue's bat crazy. And she's driving me ape shit." Santana says taking a hit from her own cigarette. "I don't know how much i can take. With the big game and midterms coming up, this time of the year is always crazy."

"Yeah I hear you. I got my fake ID, we can always go to that park on main and get piss drunk under the slide. Maybe we can find a more fulfilling way to make that banging body of yours sore. " Puck suggest wiggling his eyebrows. Santana punches him on the arm before letting out a chuckle.

"In your dreams Puckerman. And as enticing as that sounds, it's my Abuela's birthday today, and were having a family dinner, so i'll have to take a raincheck on those drinks." She kills the remaining of the cigarette before getting up and heading to the showers. "See ya Loser."

"Yeah, yeah. Later Hoe." Santana flips him the bird without even looking back and Puck chuckles. That's they way their friendship has always been.

McKinley High Auditorium  
"Push it, push it real good" They finish with all six of them panting out of breath. Mr. Schuester stands there with his eyes wide clapping slowly for the group of kids in front of him. Their official glee club had started two weeks ago and it wasn't exactly a successful turn out of auditions.

"That was...good guys.. really. We just need to work on some things an-"

"Just tell the truth , that was horrible. Although my voice was excellent as usual, our choreography sucked and we weren't in sync. We don't even have enough members to qualify for regionals, let alone nationals. I'm never going to be able to follow my dream as a famous actress on broadway. And i will never be able to share my beautiful voice with the world. I don't kn-"

Mr. Shue cut Rachel off before she could rant much further. "Rachel! Rachel! Calm down. It's alright. You guys were good, we just need a more suitable song and a little more practice and we'll find members. We can hold auditions Monday during lunch."

"Yes. You're right . Im sorry fellow glee members for over reacting. I realize that things can still be salvaged." Rachel said seemingly calm. But in the inside she was freaking out. Glee club was a chance for her and her team mates to show the world or well the rest of Lima that they were stars. She's wanted to be a star since she was three and first picked up a mic.

"So let's start brain storming for ideas. Oh and before I forget, Principal Figgins has asked if we could perform during half time at the big game next month, so this week and next, we'll be preparing with song that have the fighting spirit in them." Rachel sighed taking in the news. They had to be prepared for it, she didn't want another reason to be picked on at this school.

McKinley High Academic Decathlon Team  
Bzzzz! "The answer is 42."

"Wrong. Quinn it's your chance to steal." The debate coach said. But it fell upon deaf ears. it seemed like Quinn was in her own little world. "Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Qiunn!" That seemed to snap Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Uh the answer is 12." She says after quickly assessing the math problem on the board. Her coach send her a look.

"That is correct. Pay attention Quinn. You know how important this competition is that's coming up. We need you to be focused."

"Yes . I understand." Mike Chang, her best friend shoots her a questioning look, but Quinn just shrugs it off. She's been stressing over colleges lately. It's getting closer and closer to the deadline for applications and she still was sure where she wanted to go or what she wanted to do. Quinn's always been an organized planner. Not knowing what to do is really throwing her off.

"Alright you guys get some rest and don't forget to study pages 94-143. We're running out of time." The team packs up their things and heads out.

Quinn says goodbye to Mike before heading towards the front of the school. Rachel was already waiting for Santana, and it looked like Brittany wasn't there either.

"Rachel." She greets stiffly.

"Quinn."

McKinley High School Girl's Locker Room  
"You know that's bad for you right." Brittany says when she smells the cigarettes coming from Santana. She's done getting dressed and is about to head to the front of the school when Santana entered the room.

"Just mind your own business Pierce." Santana bites. Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"Just saying. And i know Abuela wouldn't appreciate you smelling like an ashtray either." She retorts before heading out. Santana rolls hers eyes before quickly getting showered and changed and heading to meet the rest of the girls out in front.

Their parents have always been close, ever since high school. And although they've grown up together, they all had different interests and different cliques. They pretended to act civil in front of their parents, but if it weren't for them they wouldn't be talking at all. The whole school thinks they're weird, some days they'll show up with each other, but they won't talk if they don't need too. In fact, they're mostly cold towards each other.

Today their parents insisted that they carpooled with Santana, since their plans later on was at the Lopez residence. Every car ride was awkward no matter who sat where and who drove.

Santana came to a stop in front of the school with her car, not bothering to look at the three girls waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Quinn muttered under her breathe, getting into the passenger seat. Santana glared at the shorter haired blonde. Brittany had already put her ear phones in and Rachel was texting on her phone.

"It's my car Fabray. You could have walked."

"Uh huh, sure cause that would go over great with the 'rents." Santana rolled her eyes and nothing else was said on the way to the Lopez residence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The four arrived at Santana's fifteen minutes later. Brittany was the first one to jump out of the car and head into the house. "Abuela! Happy Birthday!" Brittany greets Santana's grandmother with a big hug and Santana has to keep from rolling her eyes. Alma can't but chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm, it was heartwarming Although Alma was close to all the girls, Brittany was the second closest, if not just as close to her as Santana is.

Santana, Quinn, and Rachel proceeded to exit the vehicle and greeted Alma with hugs and "happy birthday Abuela"s. "Look at you four. You all are becoming such beautiful women." Alma says with the happiest smile. They all blush, except Santana who still until this day insists that she does not blush.

One set of Brittany's grandparents were in Amsterdam, and the other had already passed away. Quinn's grandparents didn't ever try to keep in touch with them, and Rachel's grandparents were out of the picture since both sets did not approve of their sons' life choices. So the three girls looked to Santana's as if they were their own. When her husband passed away, Alma grew quite depressed. Seeing the four girls that she loved so much always brought a smile to her face.

"Girls! Im glad you all made it just in time!" Antonio says when he notices the commotion in the living room. "Why don't you girls bring Abuela into the dinning room, dinner is ready."

The dinner table at all their houses were always huge. They were always at each other's houses having dinner and getting together. After the huge dinner, they all gathered around in the living room to give Alma her presents, even though she insisted on them not getting her anything. While she received nice gifts, her favorite was the pair of yellow fuzzy duck slippers that Brittany had given her.

"Thank you all for everything, the dinner and the gifts." Alma says after all the gifts were given. Everyone is scattered around the living room. "I love you all dearly, and I'm so happy to have such a loving and caring family." She says looking around, they may not all be blood and the young ones many not get along at the moment, but she loved them all. "I know it's my birthday, but I want to give something to the girls." Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn each scooted closer to her.

"I've been there for all your births and watched you four grow into beautiful, respectable, independent women. I want each of you girls to have your own necklace, so you will all remember this and us. We may not all be blood related, but we are a family. And family always sticks together." She says handing each of the girls a black box. All the men have smiles on their faces while all the girls are tearing up and crying a little bit. Each of the girls opened their box to find a beautiful gold necklace with their own initial on them. "I hope you girls like them."

"Abuela, of course we do."

"They're beautiful."

"Thank you so much."

"We love you." Were the responses that were accompanied by bone crushing hugs.  
It was later on that night after Abuela had gone to bed, the rest of the adults headed out to the bar. Santana was in the kitchen getting a glass of water, Quinn was studying in one of the offices on the first floor, Rachel was brushing her teeth, and Brittany was watching cartoons on tv. On the way back to her room, Santana bumped into Rachel who was heading to the kitchen.

"Dammit Berry!" Santana said yelled as her glass of water shattered as soon as it hit the floor. "Why the hell aren't you watching where you're going?" She glares at the shorter brunette who glares right back.

"It was your fault Santana. I wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention to where i was going." Rachel bites before bending down to help pick up the shattered glass.

"What is going on out here?" Quinn says stepping out of the office. A second later Brittany comes around the hallway.

"I heard something break. Is everything okay?" She asks.

"Well nothing would have happened if Hobbit over here could just watch where she was going."

"Oh please, I'm helping you pick up the glass, and it wasn't only my fault."

"Can you two get any louder? Abuela is sleeping and other people here are trying to study."

"Shut up Fabray. Maybe if you'd loosen up a bit you'd finally get laid and wouldn't have your granny panties in a bunch all the time."

"Not every one is in a rush to give it up like you do Ho-pez."

"I agree with Quinn for once."

"Oh please you're the Queen of S.S Virgins, of course you would."

"Guys-"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?"

"Guys look-"

"That coming from the girl who started the slushy trend freshman year."

"It looks like it's getting closer-"

"That was an accident, and you and your demon squad were the ones who started it."

"Guys shut up! And look!" Brittany finally yells breaking up the argument between the three just in time for them to see a streak of bright light through the windows. It looked like it was coming right at them. The four girls freeze as the light got closer and closer to the house. And right as they thought it was going to hit, it landed towards the side of the house with a loud bang, causing them to jump.

"Fuck!" Santana cursed, she has cut her hand on the piece of glass she was holding.

"Language! And oh my gosh, you're bleeding." Brittany presses the towel that she had intended to use to use to wipe the spilled water onto Santana's palm. The cut was surprisingly pretty big.

"What was that?" Rachel asked clearly frightened. She had grabbed onto Quinn's arm, who had stepped closer to the window, trying to see if there was any damage. All she could see is a red-ish tint of light.

"I think there's a fire. I'm going to see if I can put it out before it can get any bigger." Quinn says heading for the fire extinguisher she knew the Lopez's had in the kitchen.

"Wait, don't go alone. What if it's like aliens or something." Brittany says, her eyes widening at the thought. She heads towards the closet by the front door and grabs one of the bats that Mr. Lopez likes to keep in there. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Maybe we should stay inside and call someone. Maybe the police?" Rachel says. She's still kind of shaking from earlier.

"Oh please drama queen, it was probably a prank that some douche bags decided to play on us. I'll show them, come on." Santana says wincing as she grabs one other bat from the closet and heads towards her back door. Quinn and Brittany follow her lead.

"Wait!" Rachel half yells and half whispers grabbing a bat from the closet. "Don't leave me here alone!" She quickly catches up with the other three who already set foot outside.

With Santana leading the way, the four girls try to sneakily make their way around to the right side of the house. Maybe they should have though it over a little more, because it was pretty dark outside. "Ouch. Who stepped on my foot?"

"Oops. Sorry Brittany." Rachel responds. She hated being the last one, she was paranoid that something or someone would snatch her up and no one would know.

"It's okay Rachel."

"Could you guys keep it down. If there's someone still out there, they're going to hear us." Quinn says, you can hear the annoyance in her tone of voice. They finally make it to the edge of the house.

Santana's is not afraid. She's not. Okay, maybe just a little afraid. But no punk is going to get away with trying to prank her. She takes a deep breath before calling out, "Hello? Is anyone there?" causing Quinn to face-palm her forehead. So much for the element of surprise.

When there isn't any reply, the four girls peak around the corner. If any could see them they'd probably laugh. They looked like a stack of floating heads from Rachel, to Santana, Quinn, and finally Brittany's head peaking at what had landed, er-crashed next to the house.

It was a glowing ball of red, green, blue, and yellow hovering above the ground.

"I knew it! Aliens do exist!" Brittany said pumping her fist in the air triumphantly before heading closer to the object to check it out. "Damn I should have brought my phone with me."

"Brittany wait!" Quinn calls out trying to stop the blonde from getting too close. The three girls run to catch up to the taller blonde.

"Brittany don't get too close! You don't know what it is!" Santana says glancing curiously at the lights behind the girl. It seemed like the closer they got, the more active the ball of energy would become.

"Guys, we definitely should call someone." Rachel says. She's standing the furthest away from the ball.

"Yeah Rachel's right. We don't know what we're dealing with." Quinn says setting down the fire extinguisher.

"Well can i at least get a picture of it before we do?" Brittany says with a pout. Santana chuckles and Quinn sighs but reaches into her pocket to grab her phone to take a picture of Brittany and the ball of light behind her.

"Okay, but just one." Quinn says holding up her arm to take the picture. "3, 2, 1." As soon as the flash goes off, the ball shoots out a wave of energy, knocking all four girls down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alma scratches her head in confusion when she sees the girls in the living room. She's the only one who knows about the girls not getting along. After watching them grow up, she knew that they only played nice in front of their parents to make them happy. So she was shocked to see the four of them in the living room all squished together on the pull out sofa bed. Santana was on one edge, half her body hanging off, with Brittany hugging her close. Rachel was on her stomach between Brittany and Quinn, who's arms and legs were spread out completely. Of course she had to take a picture of this moment before making breakfast.

"Girls, Girls wake up. The food is getting cold." The elder Lopez says. There were unintelligent mumblings coming from each of the girls.

"You don't want to mess with Aunty Snix. Razorblades. All over."

"Lord T! I thought I told you stay away from those cigars."

"Bacon, give me all the bacon. Now."

"Thank you all for coming here tonight, I'll be signing autographs out front after the show."

Alma chuckled before turning on the massager in the couch, causing the whole bed to vibrate.

"Earthquake!" Brittany screams jolting up after a second. That causes Rachel to wake.

"Everybody get under the table!" Rachel says shooting up from the sofa bed and darting under the coffee table into a fetal position. Santana was still asleep like the dead and Quinn was sitting up with a confused look on her face.

"No no sweethearts, there's no earthquake." Alma say with a look of amusement on her face. "I was just trying to wake you girls up. Do me a favor a wake Santana up, and meet me in the kitchen." She finishes with a chuckle and heads to the kitchen.

Brittany blinks sleepily, letting out a yawn before rubbing her eyes and getting up. Rachel was still under the coffee table, but instead of staying in her fetal position, she was now slouched against one leg of the coffee table in a not so comfortable looking position. Quinn is snapped out of her daze when she hears Santana mumble something about breadsticks. She glares at the still sleeping girl before shoving her off the sofa bed. She lands with a thump and a second later you hear a moan.

"What the fuck." Santana says, still sleepy, pushing off on her hands so that she was bent backwards. She looks around to see Quinn sitting there with her eyebrows raised and Santana glares. Nothing was said after that, it was awkward and confusing. None of them had a clue about what happened last night. The last thing they all remembered was Quinn taking the picture of Brittany and the floating energy ball and then, nothing.

"Okay either last night really happened or for the first time in my life, i had a dream with all three of you in it." Santana says. When she sees the worried look on Quinn and Rachel's face and the look of excitement in Brittany's, she suspects that the first though was correct. All four girls looked at each other before Brittany darted outside, with the three girls jumping up and following her lead.

"It was right here!" Brittany says pointing to very normal looking spot on the side of the house. The spot looked untouched. Rachel walks through the spot twice, her face scrunching up, thinking of a possible answer to last night.

"This is crazy. I'm going crazy. We are all going crazy." Rachel says shaking her head.

"Oh get it together Man Hands. I don't know about you three, but I know I'm not crazy, and i know what I saw last night." Quinn says joining Rachel in walking through the area that once held the energy ball.

"Watch it Lucy Q." Santana snaps. "The last thing i remember is you taking a picture of Brittany with whatever it was. So where's your phone?"

"I don't know. I don't even remember putting it away after snapping the picture." Quinn says patting the pockets of her jeans.

"Look over there!" Rachel says pointing to the white phone poking out from under one of 's rose bushes. Quinn rushes over to her phone checking it out for any damages.

"Anytime now." Santana says getting impatient. Not knowing what was going on was bother her. The four girls were now hovering over Quinn's phone as she unlocked it. She paused for a second before opening up her photos, not sure to expect. "Just tap on that damn icon." Santana practically growls. Something weird was happening. She was a bitch to them like usual, but for some reason she felt ten times more bitchy, and hot.

"Hold your damn horses Satan." Quinn retorts with an eye-roll. Brittany didn't say anything but you could tell she was getting impatient as well. She was pretty much bouncing on the balls of her feet. Rachel looked over at Brittany. Something seemed different about the girl.

"Brittany are your eyes usually this blue? It looks like they're almost glowing." Rachel says, tilting her head to the side, examining the taller blonde's eyes. Both Quinn and Santana looked as well.

"I don't know. I don't look in the mirror much. Just open your photo album Quinn!" Brittany says disregarding what Rachel had said. Quinn takes one more look before pressing on the icon. All four sets of eyes were stuck on the picture.

"What the actual fuck." Santana says glaring at the phone in Quinn's hands. "All that anti climatic shit for this?" They were staring at a white screen.

"You suck at taking photos Quinn." Brittany says grabbing the phone from the other girl, zooming in and out to see if there was any sign of the alien ball from last night. Rachel snatched it out of Brittany's hands to try and take a look, but as soon as she did Santana snatched it right from her.

"What the heck Santana. Can you just wait your turn?" Rachel says, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Yeah yeah Hobbit." Santana says staring the device. "This doesn't help at all!" She says throwing Quinn's phone into the street, clearly frustrated. Brittany and Rachel's eyes widen at the action. Santana looks shocked herself.

"Really Santana? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Quinn says shoving her. The phone had shattered at the impact.

"I, I don't know why i did that." Santana says unsurely, she was starting to sweat, she felt so hot. The three girls give her a funny look.

"Are you okay Santana?" Brittany asks. For some reason it felt like she could feel Santana's internal panicking. Rachel backs up, knowing how temperamental the slightly taller girl was.

"I.. I don't know, something doesn't feel right." Santana says. She felt hot, like all this energy was going to explode inside of her.

"San.. Santana." Rachel stutters. "Santana! You're on fire!" Rachel says pointing to Santana's right hand. Looking down the Latina's eyes widen comically. She shakes her hand, hitting it against her jeans to try and put out the fire, but it only seems to make it worse as it spreads up to her arm.

"Shit! Fuck! Shit!" Santana yells frantically flailing her arms.

"Oh my god!" Quinn shouts. She and Rachel seem to freeze at what was happening. Brittany was looking around for something to put out the fire.

"Quinn grab the hose!" Brittany says taking off her sweater and using it to hit Santana's flaming arm. Quinn looks at the hose about to run and get it when out of nowhere the hose suddenly appeared in her hands. She freaked out and dropped it staring at her hands in shock.

" ." Rachel says seeing what just happened. Suddenly she was feeling extremely light headed.

"Quinn! Pick up the damn hose!" Brittany yells trying to put out Santana while trying not to get burned. "Rach-" Brittany begins turning to Rachel, but stops when she see's Rachel's legs starting to disappear. "Rachel! Your legs!" Rachel almost faints when she looks down and sees nothing but the ground. That finally catches Quinn's attention and she gasps looking over to Rachel.

" ,Ohmygod!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" All their attentions suddenly snap to a still very much on fire Santana rolling on the ground. Brittany reaches down to try and put out the fire which was still spreading, more rapidly now on both of Santana's arms. Out of nowhere water shoots out her hands drenching Santana and effectively putting out the fire. Now Brittany was the one flailing, soaking not only herself, but the three girls around her, trying to get her hands to stop gushing out water.

"Brittany! Brittany! Stop!" Quinn says grabbing onto the taller blonde's arms to keep her from drowning everyone. Brittany finally calms down and the water slowly comes to a stop. Rachel was looking at her legs that seemed to reappear. Santana was lying on her back, a light stream of smoke radiating from her body. And Quinn was shaking, looking at her hands, after letting go of Brittany. All this happened in the span of two minutes.

"Fuck." Brittany finally says taking in a deep breath, causing the three to look at her. Brittany never curses. Never.

"Girls? What's going on?" Alma Lopez asks. "I heard yelling an-" She didn't finish her sentence as she got a look at the girls in front of her. As if things couldn't get any weirder this morning. The girls were drenched. One was laying flat on her back with her hoodie now sleeveless, one was sitting against the house gripping onto her legs, one was hunched over, hose in hands, with what looked like vomit on the ground next her, and one was just standing there with a deer caught in headlights look.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It didn't even hurt. I was just freaking out because I was on fire. But it didn't hurt and I don't have any burns. I should have 3rd degree burns!" Santana says pacing around in her room. After the four of them had cleaned up and had a cold breakfast they came into the room to try and figure out what the heck was going on.

"You want to be burned?" Brittany says her face scrunching up. She stopped spinning around in Santana's chair to look at her, like she was crazy. After Brittany's original freak out, she was pretty calm about what was happening.

"No Brittany. Of course not. But that's not the point. The point is that the fire started out of nowhere and I didn't get burned." Santana says scowling at the blue-eyed blond. Brittany just shrugs.

"Guys, when Brittany told me to get the hose, I just looked at it knowing I wanted to get it and all of a sudden it was in my hands." Quinn says from her spot on the floor.

"And my legs were invisible. Invisible. I was disappearing." Rachel says. She was sitting across from Quinn on the floor.

"We have to figure out what's going on. We need to talk to someone or do some research or something."

"Who would we talk to Santana? No one is going to believe us. Everyone is going to think we're just crazy."

"Quinn's right, we need to figure this out on our own. My dads are going out of town today and wont be back till Monday morning. We could go over to my house." Santana face fell into a frown at the thought of going to the Hobbit's place willingly.

"Okay, well I don't have plans today, so it works for me. I just need to go home and feed Lord Tubbington first."

"Then it's settled, my house at 3." Rachel says, and the rest nod their heads in confirmation.

"I honestly think this is cool." Brittany says with enthusiasm. "We're like superheroes now! We can design our own costumes and fight crime!"

"Brittany will you step out of that little wonder bubble of yours for a second. Not everything is all unicorns and cotton candy. This isn't fun or a game. Stop acting clueless." Santana snaps. The situation was freaking her out and she couldn't control her emotions. Brittany's smile was wiped of her face and was replaced with a pout.

"Sorry for trying to keep the situation light. I know you guys are freaking out. But I honestly think that having powers wouldn't be the end of the world." Brittany says before standing up. "I'm going to feed Lord T. See you guys at Rachel's." She says before leaving the room. Santana frowned. She really didn't mean to snap.  
"Way to go Lopez. Would it kill you to not be a bitch once in a while?" Quinn says before getting up to head home as well, Rachel following a second later.

"Fuck." Santana says before falling face first into her bed. They're not friends. Their parents may be close, but they never were.

Berry Residence

"Hey Dad, Daddy." Rachel said greeting her parents as she came through the door.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm glad you're here. We were just about to leave. You sure you don't want to stay over at one of the girl's houses while we're gone?" Hiram says giving his daughter a kiss on the head.

"No Daddy, I'm okay. They're actually going to be here in a little bit. We're uh, going to do some studying." Rachel says getting nervous. She was trying her best to not think about what was going on. She wanted to get a little bit of rest before having to research with the other three.

"Okay Sweetheart, we need to get going though, our flight leaves in about two hours." LeRoy says picking up his suitcase and hugging Rachel. "I left some money on the counter just in case you want to get something to eat or go out."

"Call us or any of the parental figures here if you need anything at all okay." Hiram says hugging his daughter once more.

"I will Dads, thank you. I'm going to get a nap in, I hope you guys have a nice flight."

"Okay Hun, we'll call when we land. We love you."

"I love you both. Bye." Rachel says walking her dads to the front door. She makes sure the door is locked before going up to her room to try and relax. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. She's never really hung out with Quinn and them unless it was when everyone was gathering. And even then they barely say anything to each other. Just the necessities.

Pierce Residence

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Brittany calls. It seemed like no one was home. She continued to walk towards her kitchen where she found a note from her parents.

Sweetheart, went grocery shopping. Be home around 5. Love you Lots  
-Mom & Dad

Brittany sighed. She really didn't feel like being alone right now. She was expecting her parents to be home. "Lord T! Your lunch is ready!" She calls after opening three cans of cat food and pouring it into Lord Tubbington's extra large food bowl. A few seconds later the tapping of Lord Tubbington's feet could be heard making his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Buddy. I missed you." Brittany says petting the cat lovingly on the head before giving him a kiss. As she was about to head outside she remembered that she did not fill up Lord T's water bowl. A grin slowly makes its way onto her face.

She grabs the water bowl and sets it on the kitchen counter before holding one hand above it. "Okay Brit. Just think, water." She says to herself before taking a deep breath and concentrating on filling the bowl with water. "Annddddd go." She says moving her arm a little. When nothing happened she scratched her head. "hmmmmm." She tries once again, holding her breath and focusing all her energy on water coming out of her hand.

After five minutes of switching hands, yelling random water connected words, and nothing happening Brittany lowers her hands and lets out a huff. She was starting to get frustrated. She ran a hand through her hair and stopped when she felt a trail of something wet run down her face. Her face breaks into a grin as she lowers her hand over the bowl and a steady stream makes its way into the bowl. She tries to see where the water was coming from, but there wasn't any change in her body. Water was just streaming out.

The bowl was filled to the brim and Brittany couldn't find a way to get it to stop. "Shoot." She says, her eyes watering when the water seemed to come on stronger, splashing onto the counter top. "Uh oh. Stop." She says running to the sink. "Please stop." She was starting to get nervous and more water started to flow out, this time a little stronger. She tried clasping her hands together but that caused the water to spurt out and all over her face. "Aww man."

Brittany leaned over the kitchen sink for a good two minutes before the water just stopped. Her eyes widened when it did and did a little happy dance before cleaning up the mess she made. But now she felt extremely thirsty. After drinking sixteen cups of water, she managed to quench her thirst and headed to her back yard to shoot some hoops before heading to Rachel's.

Fabray Residence

Judy and Russell were still at work when Quinn got home. She was still over analyzing things in her head. What the heck was going on and why did it have to happen to them. She grabbed her laptop from her room and headed to the living room to do a little research. As soon as she sat down, she wished she had brought her notebook with her. She'd rather take notes on paper than on the computer. She was thinking about where she had put it, when all of a sudden it appeared right on top of her lap, causing her to jump, almost dropping her computer.

"Shit. How convenient." She muses to herself. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to try and see how this, power, worked. She stared at the remote on the coffee table willing it to her outstretched hand. A second later the remote was in her hand without her having to move an inch. She smiled. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Next she tried for a pen. Concentrating on her favorite pen in her desk drawer upstairs, she held out her hand waiting expecting a pen to appear. What she didn't expect was the whole drawer containing the pens to land in her hand.

"Fuck!" She yelled as the unexpected weight pulled her arm down and the drawer fell to the floor with a clank. She sighed before bending to pick up her mess when another though occurred to her. Hmmmmm. I wonder. If I can make items appear in my hand, can I move them to different places as well?

She put the drawer back facing the right way before concentrating on one pen going back into the drawer. A second later the pen disappeared and then reappeared in the drawer. "Ha!" She yelled victoriously. Soon all the pens were in the drawer that she picked up and carried back to her room. Brittany was right, this actually doesn't seem too bad at all. She thinks to herself with a grin.

Lopez Residence

Santana sat in her room in just her sports bra and a pair of extremely short running shorts. She was burning up. She chuckles to herself when she realizes the irony of her situation. She's hot blooded and of course she would be the female version of the human torch. Speaking of the human torch. Santana lifts her left hand into the air while her right was tucked under her head for support.

Okay, just think, like lighting a cigarette. She snaps her fingers like Torch did, concentrating on make a small fire. Nothing happened the first three times causing her to frown, but on the forth a little flicker appeared. This only fueled her more. The next snap caused a flame to shoot out like a flame torch making her jump. Okay, now that was too much. And maybe I shouldn't be doing this indoors. Chuckling to her self, she continued to just lay down and stare at the ceiling of her room until 3 o'clock rolled around.

"Abuela, I'm heading over to Rachel's." Santana says with her backpack slung over her shoulder. It contained her laptop and her ipad. She's the kind of girl who likes to type out her notes. Alma just raised an eyebrow at her granddaughter.

"Oh really now? And what are you going to do there?" Alma asks, fully curious about what was going on.

"We're just going to do some studying. Brittany and Quinn are going to be there too." Santana says with a frown. She really didn't want to be spending her saturday night with them, but this whole super power thing was really throwing a wrench in her plans.

After saying goodbye to her Abuela, Santana makes her way out and towards Rachel's. They all live close to each other. Rachel's house was on the other side of the street two houses before Quinn's, Quinn lived five houses down to the left and Brittany's was three house's down to the right, on Rachel's side of the street. It just seemed a little farther since all the houses on their street were pretty big and spread out with big yards.

Santana made her way across the street with her headphones in her ears, music turned all the way up. She didn't even notice the girl behind her coming in fast on her long board.

"Santana!" Brittany screams trying to get the other girl's attention. She had seen her come out of her house, but she wasn't expecting her to cut off her path. Before she could crash, into the unsuspecting girl, Brittany swerves her board to the side hoping to avoid the girl. But she hits an uneven corner of the pavement and shoots off her board and luckily into the grass.

"Oh my gosh, Brittany?" Santana says, eyes widening at the girl who was lying on a heap on the lawn in front her. "Shit!" Santana rushes toward the girl to help her up. Brittany groaned sitting up.

"Where's my board?" Brittany says groggily looking around for one of her most prized possessions. When she notices the look of panic on the other girl's face her eyebrows scrunch up. "What?"

"You're bleeding!" Santana says looking at Brittany's forehead which had a nasty gash across the left side. Brittany puts her hand up to her face, feeling the warm liquid dripping down to her eyebrow. Brittany responds with an 'oh'. Before attempting to stand up.

"Wait, hold on." Santana says grabbing onto Brittany's arm trying to help her up. "You might have a concussion or something."

"I'm fine really." Brittany says picking up her things that were now scattered on her neighbor's lawn. She stopped when Santana grabs her arm again, turning the girl towards her.

"Brittany." Santana says her eyes widening in amazement. Brittany's forehead now had a thin layer of water dancing around on top of the gash. Brittany throws Santana an uncomfortable look. The girl was so close to her face, it was making her blush.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks before stepping back and touching her forehead, where all of Santana's attention was focused. When she pulled back, her hand was wet, and there was no sign of blood. She rubbed her forehead trying to feel the gash or the pain, but when she did, it was normal. No pain, no cut.

Suddenly Santana was looking down at her hand. Last night, there was huge cut from the glass, and now nothing. She was so caught up in what was going on, she had completely forgotten about it.

"My cut, it's gone! And your hand! It's perfectly healed!" Brittany exclaims. "We must have healing powers!" Santana quickly grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her towards Rachel's at a much faster pace. Brittany barely has time to grab her board and backpack along the way.

"Guys!" Santana says busting through Rachel's front door.

"I know you're a bitch Santana, but I assumed you had better manners." Rachel scoffs rather annoyed that the girl hadn't even bothered to knock.

"Not now Hobbit. Where's Lucy Q?" Santana says searching for the other blonde. She dumps the contents of her backpack onto the couch before opening up her laptop.

"She isn't here yet." Rachel had just finished setting up her study room to accommodate four people instead of one. Just then there was knock on the door. "Speaking of the devil." Rachel says heading to open the door.

"Uh hi." Quinn says clearly uncomfortable. Rachel just opens the door further to let the girl in. "Did you guys start without me?" She says raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of her. Santana was typing away on her computer like a mad woman with Brittany hovering over her shoulder.

"Lucy, hurry up." Santana says not bothering to take her eyes off of the computer. After glaring at Santana for her insistence at calling her by her first name, which Quinn absolutely hates, Quinn turns to look at Rachel who just shrugs. Looks like they were studying in the living room. Rachel goes to grab her out laptop while Quinn takes her things out and starts her own search.


End file.
